Young
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Arthur feels young when Alfred is near.   Written for friend online.


Arthur could say he had never had extensive crushes on students before. Oh sure, a passing fantasy here and there when one wore too short of shorts or bent down and showed their underwear _just right_ or when the football jocks actually trudged inside the library to study for all of five minutes before bothering a nerd to help them. But Arthur never let on that his mind was rather perverse, or else he'd lose his job. While being a librarian wasn't one to make all the girls lift their skirts and guys drops their shorts, but it was what brought in the cash.

However, Arthur found that he was spending quite a lot of time paying the most attention to a particular blonde that came in daily as of recent. He was a jock, star of the football _and_ baseball team, and incredibly smart. Also, he seemed free of any baggage, such as a woman. So Arthur let his mind roam of wild thoughts of taking the boy over the table, or maybe down an aisle, or hell, right there on Arthur's chair.

After they had met the first time, Arthur checked Alfred's information on the school computer to confirm if the boy was of age. He was, barely, but nevertheless he was legal. And, it seemed he was interested in science.

Almost every day, Alfred was checking out books on science. Then his interest changed to space. And recently, it's been about computer engineering. Arthur was impressed. He was up to date with the campus' gossip so he knew far and wide of Alfred's fame on the baseball and football fields, but he had never heard of his interest in such complex areas of studies.

Curious, Arthur had wanted to ask, but never struck up a conversation. He always felt that it would be too imposing or creepy. Alfred was a young man, blossoming into beauty like that of a Hollywood star, and Arthur was getting up there in his thirties, possibly even graying underneath his own pale blonde locks. Not to mention he was a librarian and Alfred was a student.

Then, one day, Arthur found he didn't have to worry too much about talking; Alfred did it for him.

"Man, can you believe this?" Alfred asked, dumping four or five books onto the counter. He sighed as he wiped the slight sweat on his brow. Arthur pointedly looked away, passing the bar code across the scanner. "Look at all this stuff I have to do…"

Arthur glanced at the titles. "You are not fond of English?"

"I can't write real well," Alfred replied.

Arthur grimaced. "You can't write _very_ well."

"Yeah, see, you get me." Alfred pulled out a stick of gum, popping it in his mouth. He held it out to Arthur. "Want one?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Do you write good?" Alfred was leaning on the counter now, watching as Arthur worked.

Once more, Arthur grimaced at Alfred's poor grammar. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Lucky. I'm great at sports and such, though."

"So I hear." Arthur stacked the books after stamping them with the return date. "And you are also skilled in science and math it seems."

Alfred grinned cheekily. "Yeah, just a little, but that's more a hobby than… Well, most people don't know I'm such a geek."

"Nothing wrong with that," Arthur said. "It seems the geeks all grew up and took over the world with the sort of things you're reading up about. It might be a smart choice instead of getting banged up on the football field like some ape."

Alfred barked out a laugh. Instinctively Arthur shushed him. Then Alfred said, "You're hilarious! I like you."

It only got worse.

Alfred's daily visits increased from just once a day to twice. Eventually three times a day. Now he was arriving on days he didn't have class just to talk to Arthur. He asked his recommendations on books that he never read, like the classics. Arthur nearly had a heart attacked when he learned Alfred had never read Catcher in the Rye.

"It's my favorite," Arthur said. He pushed the book into Alfred's chest, staring at him with a smile. "Tell me what you think when you come back and I'll give you more."

Alfred's opinion passed Arthur's test and more books were handed over to Alfred. In return, Alfred brought his own science and math books to help explain the part of life Arthur didn't understand. And slowly Arthur could see why so many people were interested in this subject.

"Can you come to my game this weekend?" Alfred asked suddenly one day. He had moved behind the counter now and was sitting on his own seat next to Arthur.

Arthur paused. "Possibly… Is it baseball or American football?"

"Baseball," Alfred replied. He scooted closer so he was beside Arthur. He put his arm up on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. "So you don't have to worry about me hurting myself."

With a red face, Arthur agreed. But only because he felt Alfred's elbow brush him. It was the most invigorating thing he'd felt in years.

The game was long and slow, but Arthur found he enjoyed it nonetheless. He dare say he'd go again, but that was only because Alfred played catcher and constantly squatted when the opposing team was up to bat. Arthur had been given tickets right behind home plate. He enjoyed his spot thoroughly.

After the game, Arthur invited Alfred back to his flat for a celebratory dinner. Alfred, wary of Arthur's cooking since the last time Arthur brought snacks from home, insisted it be pizza. The couple chatted over the steaming slices of oozing cheese, laughing and bickering over pointless yammer. They moved to the couch and turned on the movie.

It wasn't long before Alfred grew bored. "Arthur…this isn't fun… Let's do something fun! I know, let's go to the library!"

"What? We can't do that" Arthur scoffed. "It's closed."

"That's the fun part! Sneaking in. C'mon!"

Truth be told, Arthur was addicted to Alfred's youth. He truly made him feel young as they snuck into the building. Well, it was more Alfred pretended to be some spy while Arthur just used his key to enter. Then, Alfred continued to sneak about unnecessarily, rolling on the ground and slinking alongside the wall. Arthur snorted into his hand, laughing at Alfred.

"Get up you oaf."

"Why?" Alfred asked, slightly out of breathe as he crawled on his knees.

Arthur licked his lips, watching him. "Because, there is no need. You are an adult now, not a child."

Alfred pulled Arthur down to the ground unceremoniously. He shushed him with a finger to his lips. They were close. Too close. Breathes mingling close.

"Just play along. We're wanted criminals. The cops have us surrounded and we can't escape! Our only option is to hide here until they give us our ransom money!"

Arthur laughed again. "Where do you get these ridiculous ideas?"

"Quick! To the fiction section! They'll never find us there!"

Arthur and Alfred hustled down the fiction aisle, somehow holding hands and snickering like children. And for a moment, they forgot age and occupation differences. Arthur was as young as the nineteen year old boy beside him, rolling about down the aisles of fiction. They whispered plans of escape, grabbing at the other to not leave their side and play fighting that the other could never turn the other in.

And then, Alfred kissed Arthur. It was abrupt and caught Arthur mid-sentence. But it was all Arthur needed. The approval to move forward.

Turning his head at the same moment as Alfred, they kissed again. This time much more passionately. Hands in hair and bodies pressed against the other. Arthur pushed Alfred to lie on his back as he rolled atop him. Alfred shrugged off his jacket, grabbing at Arthur's pants and grinding up into him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," Alfred whispered. He tilted his head back as he felt Arthur's teeth on his skin. "You're so sexy…"

"Shut up," Arthur hissed.

Their pants and shirts fully removed, they explored the other's body. Arthur hadn't seen flawless skin as that of a young man's body in years. It seemed almost too perfect, but it was most likely Arthur's head playing with him. It was too hard to ignore the fact that Alfred's bare chest wasn't covered in wrinkles or blemishes; in fact he didn't even have much hair. Which was great for Arthur's eyes, more for him to see Alfred's toned muscles and abs.

He scratched down the chest, happy that his fantasy was coming to fruition. He rocked his hips into Alfred's groin and watched as Alfred arched back and moaned. He, a thirty-something man was making this nineteen year old beauty moaning and aching for him.

"Alfred," Arthur gasped.

Their bodies rocked as they broke the silence rule. Crying out each other's names and making hot and sweaty love. Alfred reached up and grabbed at the bookshelf, knocking off the books. He closed his eyes, groaning as he felt Arthur move his legs so that they wrapped around Arthur's hips.

"Arthur…! Arthur! Oh God!"

It had to have been a good six years since he made someone call his name like Alfred did. Only Alfred did it better.

Arthur lavished all of his attention on Alfred. Tongue, nails, fingers, teeth. He wrapped a hand tightly around Alfred's leaking penis, rubbing it raw. Alfred tensed and came. His shuddering body against Arthur's was enough to make the older man cum along as well. Arthur fell against Alfred, out of breathe and soaked in sweat.

It had been too long for his older body and Alfred's vigor caused him to ride the boy long and hard. He had to. How else would he keep up with such a man like Alfred Jones?

"Wow…," Alfred whispered. He ran a hand through his hair and then stroked down Arthur's back. "You are… I've never been with… Wow…"

Arthur chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…"

"Yeah…" Alfred smiled up at Arthur, kissing his nose before letting his head fall back against the carpet. "Tell me… was that your number one fantasy of me?"

Arthur hesitated, thinking about his words wisely. "What makes you think I have fantasies of you?"

"Because I've had them of you in this library for weeks." Alfred smiled confidently. "You're telling me you hadn't been wanting me this whole time?"

"How astute of you…" Arthur coughed, pulling himself up and cleaning Arthur up with his shirt. He could toss it later. Walking home in the cool air sounded nice after the heat of the library and the sex. "No, this isn't my number one fantasy."

"Which one is?"

Arthur smiled, leaning down to nip at Alfred's lower lip before purring. "You'll just have to find out."

Alfred shivered in lust and anticipation. "Oh, I love this. I've never seen this side of you."

"Well, with you I feel young again."

"You certainly didn't move like a thirty year old dude just then," Alfred said. He accentuated his words with a tap to Arthur's bare bum. "Seriously, I have never seen someone move like you. What with the hips and the nails and _fuck_ you are good. Do you dance?"

"No," Arthur replied, ducking his head. Never one to be good with compliments, he blushed.

"Well shit, if you do, I want to be your partner."

Arthur looked through his bangs at Alfred. He then smiled and lie across him with a gentle smile; a rare gesture. "Alfred, you can always be my partner."

It was months after that Arthur realized where he was in life and with whom he was living that with now. And when Arthur lifted his head from his needlework he noticed Alfred, head in Arthur's lap, was playing his DSi and calling Arthur's attention to look. Arthur looked over for a moment and then chose to stare at Alfred instead.

Alfred didn't mind that Arthur was thirty-something, had a bit of grey underneath his hair or that he worked at a library and did needlework and snuck Alfred off to the library to shag his body into Arthur's chair or in the copy room or in the quiet classrooms. He only cared that Arthur was there every day and gave him that gentle smile, that he got to hold his hand as they walked on campus, that Arthur looked surprised when Alfred arrived at his flat with flowers and whisked him off to concerts, and that Arthur was forever young with a boy like Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>Hoshiko2<em>'s cents: Written for Angel_shin. I had actually promised her a prompt long ago, but I could never fulfill it. Tonight she was having an awfully hard time and I needed to write something fun and easy. Thus, this was born. Hope it cheered you up, my dear.


End file.
